Sklepy cynamonowe/03
Kategoria:Sklepy cynamonowe Nadeszły żółte, pełne nudy dni zimowe. Zrudziałą ziemię pokrywał dziurawy, przetarty, za krótki obrus śniegu. Na wiele dachów nie starczyło go i stały czarne lub rdzawe, gontowe strzechy i arki kryjące w sobie zakopcone przestrzenie strychów - czarne, zwęglone katedry, najeżone żebrami krokwi, płatwi i bantów - ciemne płuca wichrów zimowych. Każdy świt odkrywał nowe kominy i dymniki, wyrosłe w nocy, wydęte przez wicher nocny, czarne piszczałki organów diabelskich. Kominiarze nie mogli opędzić się od wron, które na kształt żywych czarnych liści obsiadały wieczorem gałęzie drzew pod kościołem, odrywały się znów, trzepocąc, by wreszcie przylgnąć, każda do właściwego miejsca na właściwej gałęzi, a o świcie ulatywały wielkimi stadami - tumany sadzy, płatki kopciu, falujące i fantastyczne, plamiąc migotliwym krakaniem mętnożółte smugi świtu. Dni stwardniały od zimna i nudy, jak zeszłoroczne bochenki chleba. Napoczynano je tępymi nożami, bez apetytu, z leniwą sennością. Ojciec nie wychodził już z domu. Palił w piecach, studiował nigdy niezgłębioną istotę ognia, wyczuwał słony, metaliczny posmak i wędzony zapach zimowych płomieni, chłodną pieszczotę salamander, liżących błyszczącą sadzę w gardzieli komina. Z zamiłowaniem wykonywał w owych dniach wszystkie reparatury w górnych regionach pokoju. O każdej porze dnia można go było widzieć, jak - przykucnięty na szczycie drabiny - majstrował coś przy suficie, przy kamiszach wysokich okien, przy kulach i łańcuchach lamp wiszących. Zwyczajem malarzy posługiwał się drabiną jak ogromnymi szczudłami i czuł się dobrze w tej ptasiej perspektywie, w pobliżu malowanego nieba, arabesek i ptaków sufitu. Od spraw praktycznego życia oddalał się coraz bardziej. Gdy matka, pełna troski i zmartwienia z powodu jego stanu, starała się go wciągnąć w rozmowę o interesach, o płatnościach najbliższego „ultimo”, słuchał jej z roztargnieniem, pełen niepokoju, z drgawkami w nieobecnej twarzy. I bywało, że przerywał jej nagle zaklinającym gestem ręki, ażeby pobiec w kąt pokoju, przylgnąć uchem do szpary w podłodze i z podniesionymi palcami wskazującymi obu rąk, wyrażającymi najwyższą ważność badania - nasłuchiwać. Nie rozumieliśmy wówczas jeszcze smutnego tła tych ekstrawagancji, opłakanego kompleksu, który dojrzewał w głębi. Matka nie miała nań żadnego wpływu, natomiast wielką czcią i uwagą darzył Adelę. Sprzątanie pokoju było dlań wielką i ważną ceremonią, której nie zaniedbywał nigdy być świadkiem, śledząc z mieszaniną strachu i rozkosznego dreszczu wszystkie manipulacje Adeli. Wszystkim jej czynnościom przypisywał głębsze, symboliczne znaczenie. Gdy dziewczyna młodymi i śmiałymi ruchami posuwała szczotkę na długim drążku po podłodze, było to niemal ponad jego siły. Z oczu jego lały się wówczas łzy, twarz zanosiła się od cichego śmiechu, a ciałem wstrząsał rozkoszny spazm orgazmu. Jego wrażliwość na łaskotki dochodziła do szaleństwa. Wystarczyło, by Adela skierowała doń palec ruchem oznaczającym łaskotanie, a już w dzikim popłochu uciekał przez wszystkie pokoje, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, by wreszcie w ostatnim paść brzuchem na łóżko i wić się w konwulsjach śmiechu pod wpływem samego obrazu wewnętrznego, któremu nie mógł się oprzeć. Dzięki temu miała Adela nad ojcem władzę niemal nieograniczoną. W tym to czasie zauważyliśmy u ojca po raz pierwszy namiętne zainteresowanie dla zwierząt. Była to początkowo namiętność myśliwego i artysty zarazem, była może także głębsza, zoologiczna sympatia kreatury dla pokrewnych, a tak odmiennych form życia, eksperymentowanie w nie wypróbowanych rejestrach bytu. Dopiero w późniejszej fazie wzięła sprawa ten niesamowity, zaplątany, głęboko grzeszny i przeciwny naturze obrót, którego lepiej nie wywlekać na światło dzienne. Zaczęło się to od wylęgania jaj ptasich. Z wielkim nakładem trudu i pieniędzy sprowadzał ojciec z Hamburga, z Holandii, z afrykańskich stacji zoologicznych zapłodnione jaja ptasie, które dawał do wylęgania ogromnym kurom belgijskim. Był to proceder nader zajmujący i dla mnie - to wykluwanie się piskląt, prawdziwych dziwotworów w kształcie i ubarwieniu. Nie podobna było dopatrzyć się w tych monstrach o ogromnych, fantastycznych dziobach, które natychmiast po urodzeniu rozdzierały się szeroko, sycząc żarłocznie czeluściami gardła, w tych jaszczurach o wątłym, nagim ciele garbusów - przyszłych pawi, bażantów, głuszców i kondorów. Umieszczony w koszykach, w wacie, smoczy ten pomiot podnosił na cienkich szyjach ślepe, bielmem zarosle głowy, kwacząc bezgłośnie z niemych gardzieli. Mój ojciec chodził wzdłuż półek w zielonym fartuchu, jak ogrodnik wzdłuż inspektów z kaktusami, i wywabiał z nicości te pęcherze ślepe, pulsujące życiem, te niedołężne brzuchy, przyjmujące świat zewnętrzny tylko w formie jedzenia, te narośle życia, pnące się omackiem ku światłu. W parę tygodni później, gdy te ślepe pączki życia pękły do światła, napełniły się pokoje kolorowym pogwarem, migotliwym świergotem swych nowych mieszkańców. Obsiadały one karnisze firanek, gzymsy szaf, gnieździły się w gęstwinie cynowych gałęzi i arabesek wieloramiennych lamp wiszących. Gdy ojciec studiował wielkie ornitologiczne kompendia i wertował kolorowe tablice, zdawały się ulatywać z nich te pierzaste fantazmaty i napełniać pokój kolorowym trzepotem, płatami purpury, strzępami szafiru, grynszpanu i srebra. Podczas karmienia tworzyły one na podłodze barwną, falującą grządkę, dywan żywy, który za czyimś niebacznym wejściem rozpadał się, rozlatywał w ruchome kwiaty, trzepocące w powietrzu, aby w końcu rozmieścić się w górnych regionach pokoju. W pamięci pozostał mi szczególnie jeden kondor, ogromny ptak o szyi nagiej, twarzy pomarszczonej i wybujałej naroślami. Był to chudy asceta, lama buddyjski, pełen niewzruszonej godności w całym zachowaniu, kierujący się żelaznym ceremoniałem swego wielkiego rodu. Gdy siedział naprzeciw ojca, nieruchomy w swej monumentalnej pozycji odwiecznych bóstw egipskich, z okiem zawleczonym białawym bielmem, które zasuwał z boku na źrenice, ażeby zamknąć się zupełnie w kontemplacji swej dostojnej samotności - wydawał się ze swym kamiennym profilem starszym bratem mego ojca. Ta sama materia ciała, ścięgien i pomarszczonej twardej skóry, ta sama twarz wyschła i koścista, te same zrogowaciałe, głębokie oczodoły. Nawet ręce, silne w węzłach, długie, chude dłonie ojca, z wypukłymi paznokciami, miały swój analogon w szponach kondora. Nie mogłem się oprzeć wrażeniu, widząc go tak uśpionego, że mam przed sobą mumię - wyschłą i dlatego pomniejszoną mumię mego ojca. Sądzę, że i uwagi matki nie uszło to przedziwne podobieństwo, chociaż nigdy nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu. Charakterystyczne jest, że kondor używał wspólnego z moim ojcem naczynia nocnego. Nie poprzestając na wylęganiu coraz nowych egzemplarzy, ojciec mój urządzał na strychu wesela ptasie, wysyłał swatów, uwiązywał w lukach i dziurach strychu ponętne, stęsknione narzeczone i osiągnął w samej rzeczy to, że dach naszego domu, ogromny, dwuspadowy dach gontowy, stał się prawdziwą gospodą ptasią, arką Noego, do której zlatywały się wszelkiego rodzaju skrzydlacze z dalekich stron. Nawet długo po zlikwidowaniu ptasiego gospodarstwa utrzymywała się w świecie ptasim ta tradycja naszego domu i w okresie wiosennych wędrówek spadały nieraz na nasz dach całe chmary żurawi, pelikanów, pawi i wszelkiego ptactwa. Impreza ta wzięła jednak niebawem - po krótkiej świetności - smutny obrót. Wkrótce okazała się bowiem konieczna translokacja ojca do dwóch pokojów na poddaszu, które służyły za rupieciarnie. Stamtąd dochodził już o wczesnym świcie zmieszany klangor głosów ptasich. Drewniane pudła pokojów na strychu, wspomagane rezonansem przestrzeni dachowej, dźwięczały całe od szumu, trzepotu, piania, tokowania i gulgotu. Tak straciliśmy ojca z widoku na przeciąg kilku tygodni. Rzadko tylko schodził do mieszkania i wtedy mogliśmy zauważyć, że zmniejszył się jakoby, schudł i skurczył. Niekiedy przez zapomnienie zrywał się z krzesła przy stole i trzepiąc rękoma jak skrzydłami, wydawał pianie przeciągłe, a oczy zachodziły mu mgłą bielma. Potem, zawstydzony, śmiał się razem z nami i starał się ten incydent obrócić w żart. Pewnego razu w okresie generalnych porządków zjawiła się niespodzianie Adela w państwie ptasim ojca. Stanąwszy we drzwiach, załamała ręce nad fetorem, który się unosił w powietrzu, oraz nad kupami kału, zalegającego podłogi, stoły i meble. Szybko zdecydowana otworzyła okno, po czym przy pomocy długiej szczotki wprawiła całą masę ptasią w wirowanie. Wzbił się piekielny tuman piór, skrzydeł i krzyku, w którym Adela, podobna do szalejącej Menady, zakrytej młyńcem swego tyrsu, tańczyła taniec zniszczenia. Razem z ptasią gromadą ojciec mój, trzepiąc rękoma, w przerażeniu próbował wznieść się w powietrze. Zwolna przerzedzał się tuman skrzydlaty, aż w końcu na pobojowisku została sama Adela, wyczerpana, dysząca, oraz mój ojciec z miną zafrasowaną i zawstydzoną, gotów do przyjęcia każdej kapitulacji. W chwilę później schodził mój ojciec ze schodów swojego dominium - człowiek złamany, król-banita, który stracił tron i królowanie.